Rival de Amor Invertido
by Bliis Aruasi
Summary: — ¿Debería empezar a llamar a Juvia "Rival de Amor", también?


**_Fairy Tail es propiedad de Hiro Mashima._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_«Rival de Amor Invertido»_**

**_._**

**_{642 palabras}_**

**_[Rating: K+]_**

**_._**

**_._**

* * *

— ¡No lo soy! —Grito una rubia por septuagésima vez en el día, a una maga de agua que no dejaba de acusarla con lo mismo.

— ¡Rival de amor! Juvia vio a Gray-sama y a su rival de amor juntos ayer.

Lucy suspiro. Ya había intentado explicarle mil veces que Gray solo la había acompañado a casa. Que no había pasado nada de lo que ella imaginaba. Y que ella _no _era su rival de amor.

¡Quería irse a casa rápido! Juvia la había seguido por cada rincón del gremio gritándole rival de amor. Incluso Natsu se le había unido para molestarla diciéndole la 'chica del nudista' y mencionando que ahora entendía porque Lucy siempre acababa desnuda en las peleas.

Además, _él_ la estaba esperando en su lugar de siempre para caminar juntos hasta su casa.

Como pudo se zafó de Juvia gracias a Gajeel, quien sabía un poco de su situación.

— ¡Hasta mañana, Natsu, Mira-san! —Se despidió mientras corría a la salida.

Corría por las calles de Magnolia lo más rápido que sus piernas podían, deteniéndose apenas para descansar. Al llegar a la plaza de los árboles de Sakura, lo vio ahí, de pie dándole la espalda mientras observaba la caída de las hojas del cerezo.

Lucy sonrió y corrió a abrazarlo por la espalda. Él se sorprendió pero al conocer las cálidas manos que lo abrazaban las apretó más contra sí.

— ¿Esperaste mucho? —murmuro Lucy contra su espalda.

Él se giró para ver su rostro y le sonrió como solo lo hacía con ella.

—En realidad, acabo de llegar —Dijo un poco apenado.

—No tienes remedio, Gray —murmuro con una sonrisa abrazándose más a él.

Permanecieron ahí unos momentos, hasta que a la mente de la rubia llegaron las imágenes de una maga de cabello azul cuya habilidad era el dominio del agua.

Lucy se separó un poco y alzo el rostro para mirar a los ojos a su novio.

— ¿Cuándo se lo dirás a Juvia?

El Fullbuster se separó y le dio la espalda a la rubia, pasó las manos por su rostro, sin saber cómo contestar.

—Lo he intentado, pero ella siempre esta imaginándose otras cosas. No quiero herirla ¿sabes?

Lucy volvió a abrazar al chico escondiendo el rostro en su pecho desnudo.

—Ya sé que no quieres herirla, pero ella de verdad te quiere. Pienso que solo le estás haciendo más daño además…si nos descubre por si sola ¿tienes idea de lo horrible que se sentirá? —hizo una pausa para volver a mirarlo a los ojos— Ayer nos vio.

Gray se quedó helado en medio del abrazo, pero de alguna forma se las arregló para contestar.

— ¿Y qué te dijo?

Lucy hizo un mohín recordando la mañana que había pasado.

—Estuvo interrogándome y llamándome _rival de amor _más de lo usual. ¿Cuándo más tengo que fingir que no eres más que mi amigo y compañero de equipo?

Gray sonrió para sus adentros y coloco el mentón sobre la cabeza de la Heartfilia.

— ¿Es curioso, no? Juvia termino siendo mi rival de amor, y no al revés como ella siempre pensó, ¿debería a empezar a llamarla "rival de amor", también?—la rubia río por las ironías que le traía la vida.

Cuando pararon de reír un murmuro acompañado de una sonrisa salió de sus labios.

—No hay rivalidad sin competencia, Lucy.

Y sin decir más se tomaron de la mano y caminaron al departamento de la rubia. Lucy aun cargaba en mente el dolor que le haría pasar a Juvia, eso sería algo que jamás olvidaría. Se sentía como una mala amiga y esa sensación no era nada agradable.

Gray por otra parte podía ver el rostro de tristeza de Lucy, y él sabía porque. Era por herir a Juvia, él tampoco estaba muy feliz con la situación.

Igual, por el momento, él y Lucy estarían bien, mientras estuvieran juntos.

* * *

**Luego es escribir mi primer One Shot sin contenido NaLu (un Gruvia) se me vino esta idea a la cabeza y quise hacer un GraLu. **

**Soo~ Aquí esta.**

**Debo pedirles por favor, por favor, por favor _¡Por favor! _Diganme si sienten alguna clase de Ooc, ya que nunca he tratado con esta pareja, y fue algo raro para mi. **

**En fin.**

**Si entraste a leer esto, te amo :3 ¿Quieres saber cómo te amare más? ¡Deja un review y haz feliz a esta ficker! :D**

**.**

**.**

**¡Bye-Bye!**


End file.
